Mikado Haruma
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Earth |team = Teikoku Gakuen (captain) |seiyuu = Hayashi Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 014 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 2 (GO)}} Mikado Haruma ( ) is the captain, forward and one of the SEEDs of Teikoku in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Never loud or violent, but opponents feel intimidated by his fierce gaze."'' Appearance Mikado has light grey-blue hair and three scars: one near his right eye, one on his left cheek and one on his right arm. Also he is a muscular figure with big arms. Personality He seems a little overbearing, especially during the exhibition match between Teikoku and Inazuma Japan. Just as the match starts, he scornfully says "Hey, representatives! Show me what you guys can do!" His speech shows that he is not a very nice person, but he is also very combative. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He was one of the forwards of Teikoku and the captain of the team. He made his first appearance in the end of episode 14 receiving the information about their next opponent from Kidou. In episode 15, Mikado was shown to be training with the other members of Teikoku. In episode 16 he used Koutei Penguin 7 to score a goal against Raimon, which was successful since Sangoku's Burning Catch wasn't able to block it. In episode 17 it was revealed that he had a keshin Kuroki Tsubasa Raven, which he used to score a shot against Raimon again. It was more powerful than his previous shoot and Sangoku wasn't able to block it again. Though during the second half, his keshin was broken through by Shindou's keshin, Sousha Maestro. Afterwards, when Ultimate Thunder was used again by Raimon, he was also trying to contain the energy released by this tactic, though like the other members of his team, he has failed to do so. In the end, Teikoku lost 2-3. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Mikado played in the match between Inazuma Japan and Teikoku Gakuen. He used his hissatsu, Koutei Penguin 7, but it was stopped by Ibuki who used no hissatsu to stop it. Trying to steal the ball from Ibuki, he ran at Ibuki but he dribbled past Mikado, who was surprised that Ibuki used his hands. In the end, Teikoku won with 10-1 and Mikado was disappointed by Inazuma Japan's performance. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Mikado, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko (Teikoku's Community Master) *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (帝国の戦略ノート, randomly dropped from Teikoku Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route or from battle teams in Teikoku Gakuen) *'Player': Higashi Kinya (Tengawara's Community Master) *'Topic': Health (健康法, obtained at the Inazuma Town's Game Center) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3890 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Mikado, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Ryuuzaki Ouji *'Player': Asukaji Sakuya *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko *'Record': Keshin's Best Friend (化身は親友, summon keshin 50 times) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Mikado, you need to have scouted at least five players from the same community master to make him scoutable. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Masuraozu (マスラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 2) *'Topic': Medical Checkup (健康診断の話題, obtained outside the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'All Skills' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR All Star' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Climbs R' *'HR All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Climbs' *'Strikers' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery IG-02-024.jpg|IG-02-024. IG-02-029.jpg|IG-02-029. IGS-03-002B.png|IGS-03-002B. IGS-03-015.png|IGS-03-015. IG-14-054.PNG|IG-14-054. Trivia *In the TCG and official page, he wears a yellow captain band, but in the anime he wears a red captain band. Navigation de:Rex Remington es:Rex Remington fr:Rex Remington it:Rex Remington nl:Rex Remington vi:Mikado Haruma Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters